


Good Day

by Iloveatwink



Category: New Hope Club, New Hope Club (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Feet, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, dick comparing, foot, licking feet, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveatwink/pseuds/Iloveatwink
Summary: One thing lead to another, next thing they know their trousers are off.





	Good Day

Blake’s POV

I’ve been in a band with my two best friends, Reece and George for quite a few years now, but for those few years I’ve managed to bottle up my feeling towards them both.

They were like my brothers, but at the same time they are both incredibly hot, you’d have to be blind to not appreciate the beauty of them both. They both knew I was gay and were brilliant about it.

We had just finished an interview with a magazine in London and had just got back to our hotel, after meeting a handful of fans outside, we went up to our room

We were all in a conjoined room, with me and Reece in one room and George in the other.

It was mid summer and ridiculously warm, so George had taken his top off.

“I don’t get how you’re still wearing that shirt Blake.” George taunted me with.

“I’m sorry if I’m not constantly naked around you” I joked back, if only I was.

“Not that there would be a problem with that Blakey” Reece said whilst taking his top off.

I decided to take mine off as well, it’s only flesh after all.

“Looking sexy Blakey” Reece joked.

“The body is definitely overcompensating though.” George said

“Some people get all the luck Georgey, I’m just naturally gifted.”

“Prove it.” Reece came out with, as if I’d get my cock out for George and Reece.

“If you wanted to see my cock Reece, you should’ve just asked before!”

“Brilliant, I’ve asked now, so drop them”

“Go On Richardson, let’s see the monster!”

Reluctantly I agreed, but on promise that we’d all get them out, it’s only fair right?

I took my shoes and socks off and pulled my trousers down, leaving me in just my black Calvin’s, am I really doing this?

Before I could chicken out I dropped my boxers and let my 6 inch flaccid penis hang out.

“Woah Blake, how do you keep that in your trousers?” Reece asked.

“Yeah Blake, what do you feed that thing?”

“Enough is enough, let’s see them now boys.”

Reece whipped his shorts and boxers down in one go, whilst George was taking his time undoing his belt, obviously nervous.

Reece’s penis was a work of art, about 5 inches, thick as anything with a huge bush of public hair, with a pair of low hanging balls.

George finally pulled his trousers down, but was hesitating taking the rest off.

“George, you don’t have to get it out if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to Blake, it’s just you two are so big, it’s embarrassing being so small, I thought mine was alright until I saw yours.”

“Oh George” I said, whilst cuddling him “I very much doubt you’ll be small, and there’s nothing wrong with it even if you are.”

“Okay, I’ll do it, but only because it’s you two” he dropped the boxers to show off his 5 inch penis, which was skinnier than both of ours.

“George, it’s beautiful, what were you going on about when you said it was small?” I complimented him.

“Yeah George, that’s above average for sure, and it’s only flaccid! We should get them hard boys.”

I’m glad Reece said that, as I was getting hard anyway, the three of us were stroking our dicks.

“If only them lot outside knew what was happening in here.” Reece laughed .

I was the first one to get fully hard, all 7 and a half inches were pointing towards the ceiling.

“Woah Blake, can I touch it?” Asked Reece, I had been praying this moment would happen all my life, I nodded as Reece put his hand around my length, stroking it slightly.

“I can barely get my hand around it Blake.” Reece said whilst still stroking his own member to full length.

George was also stroking himself whilst looking at us, he was close to full mast.

I’d relaxed for way too long as next thing I knew it, I was close to cumming.

“Reece, you can stop now, I’m close.”

“Why would that stop me” he said whilst picking up the pace, it was too late as I ended up cumming all over Reece’s hand, I was mortified when I realise some of it landed on George’s foot.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry George.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Let me get that” I said whilst scooping my spunk off of George’s perfect feet, George was painfully hard and still jerking himself off, naturally I took his smooth balls in my mouth, giving them a good suck.

George moaned my name and 7 ropes of cum came out of his 7 inch erect cock, landing on my chest, George came right over and started rubbing it into my olive skin like sun cream.

“Has everyone forgot about me?” Reece said, still jerking himself off.

I went up to him and put his penis in my mouth, I could barely fit it in, but thankfully I have a good gag reflex.

All of a sudden Reece groaned as George started to finger his beautiful arse.

“I’m close Blake.” He moaned before becoming undone in my mouth as it filled up with his salty cum.

All of us got into Reece’s bed, me in the middle.

“Sex next time?” Said Reece as we all fell asleep naked in his bed.


End file.
